


Give and Take

by romanticalgirl



Series: Sacrifice [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Music filled the Bronze, washing over the small group clustered at a table near the back. Buffy nodded her head to the beat, her eyes closed, lost in the song.  
Xander stared at his hands, not even Buffy's bouncing body distracting him from his thoughts. Thoughts that were centered on the woman sitting across from him and - if he was honest with himself - a little bit on the guy sitting next to her.

Willow lay her hand on Oz's knee and leaned into his kiss. It was so rare that Dingoes Ate My Baby weren't the band at the Bronze, she was eager for the opportunity to share the evening with him. His tongue danced along her lips and she giggled, refusing to open her mouth. He pouted for a second before winking and diving for her neck.

Her squeal of laughter and delight brought both Buffy and Xander's eyes up to them. Buffy grinned. "You two really ought to be more affectionate. People are going to think you don't like each other."

"But I'm so shy!" Willow laughed and pushed Oz away. Her gaze settled on Xander, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there with them. Changing the subject, she reached over to squeeze Buffy's hand. "If you could have anyone in the world walk into the Bronze right now, who would it be?"

"Not Giles."

Willow grinned. "Come on. Play."

"John Cusak. Isn't that a given?"

"Okay, say anyone who lives in Sunnydale and is more than two hundred years old."

Buffy whirled around in her seat to find herself face to face with Angel. "Hey."

"Hey. I thought you might want company on patrol." He ducked his head slightly as though he were embarrassed. "I didn't have any plans, so I thought I'd sacrifice myself to your slaying."

At the word sacrifice, all three of her friends seemed to choke on their drinks. Buffy cast them all a look before shaking her head and turning back to Angel. "That would be nice. Although, considering the type of person you are, you might want to rephrase that last statement." She grabbed her coat. "Can you guys get home okay?"

"I've got the van. We'll drop Xander."

"But will you get him home?" She giggled and disappeared with a wave.

Suddenly, there was too much silence at the table. It was as if Buffy had taken all the sound and noise with her. "Does anyone else feel like we're in a cone of silence?" Oz asked. "I only ask, because if we are, I forgot my shoe phone."

Willow and Xander responded in unison. "Sorry about that, chief."

Laughter broke the tension and they managed to find a normal conversation that lasted all of five minutes. Finally, Xander sighed. "I'm gonna go. You guys stay. I'll make it home all right."

"No. We'll take you home." Willow stood and grabbed both their hands. "Come on."

*****  
Oz slid the side door open and gestured for them to enter. Willow climbed in first and pulled Xander down to the floor next to her. She sat cross-legged and smiled encouragingly. Oz followed them in and sat across from them.

"Why do I get the feeling I've been tricked?" Xander smiled wryly.

"I just wanted us to talk. I kind of persuaded Oz to help me." Willow squeezed his hand that she still held firmly in hers. "I think we need to clear the air between us so that this awkwardness will go away."

"I don't know, Will. I think the awkwardness in now a permanent fixture in our lives. I…I look at you and I see…things. And I look at Oz and I feel guilty about being with you and wanting you and…" he trailed off. "I don't think any of this is going to go away."

Oz shrugged. "Xander, I'll admit when you started things in that room, I was pissed. I wanted to knock you so deep into the Hellmouth that you'd never escape. But then I realized a couple of things. One, I know that you love her. You've loved her for a long time. And she loves you. That's not going to change. Two, what happened was never going to go beyond the three of us." He reached out and took Xander's hand in his. "And three, well, I thought it had potential."

Xander stared at his hand in Oz's and thought. He liked Oz, but he wasn't sure that he had any sexual feelings for him. He'd responded to his touch that day, but he didn't know if it had as much to do with the fact that it was Oz or the fact that it was someone. "I don't…"

"Xander?" Willow released his hand and stroked his hair out of his face. "I'm not going to ask you to do anything you don't want to do. I would never ask you to feel uncomfortable. But you guys did good the other day. I'd never felt so…alive, so loved before. I'd like to feel that way again. And maybe I can help make each of you feel that way?"

She leaned forward and kissed him, her tongue parting his lips and slipping inside his welcoming mouth. Oz moved behind her and started nibbling her neck, his hands threading through Xander's hair to hold her in place.

He pulled away, breaking their holds on him. He looked at them, side by side. "I won't promise anything. I'll bail if I can't handle anything…"

"But?" Willow's green eyes were alive with heat.

"But I'm willing to give it a try."

*****  
Oz climbed into the driver's seat. "We should go somewhere. It's really not safe out here. Who knows what undead creature might knock on our door?" They all jumped at the knock on the passenger side window. Oz moved over and rolled the window down. "Hey Cordelia."

Willow bit Xander's shoulder to keep from laughing. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, trying to hold in his own laughter.

"Is Xander with you?"

"No. We were going to give him a ride home, but he said he'd rather walk."

"Oh."

"We might see him later, did you have a message for him?" Oz glanced in the rear view mirror. Willow was crawling forward, away from the topic of discussion and toward him. She disappeared from view for a moment then her hand snuck around the chair and settled on his thigh. "I could tell him…something" Willow's hand slid higher, nimble fingers unbuttoning his fly. "…for you."

"No. It's just his birthday is coming up and…well, it doesn't matter. Thanks." She looked into the van. "Where's Willow?"

"In the restroom. She should be out any minute."

"Well, I'll go then. I wouldn't want her to think I was trying to steal *her* boyfriend." Cordelia turned and headed back for the club. Oz shuddered.

"Wills, you really shouldn't do that while I'm trying to communicate."

She peeked around the chair, looking at her hand, which was stroking his erection, in surprise. "Oh my, did I do that? Sorry." She pulled her hand away and scrambled back into the van. He turned around in the seat.

"Where to?"

"My…my folks are probably passed out by now," Xander offered quietly.

"My folks are gone for the weekend." Willow pulled her house keys from her jacket pocket. "And I don't want to be in that big house all by my lonesome."

Oz grinned. "The Rosenberg household it is."

*****  
Willow pushed the coffee table out of the way and leaned up against the couch. She nodded to Oz and he pulled a videotape from his jacket. Xander sat next to Willow and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Amy Yip?"

"No. Not my style." She turned her face and kissed him softly. "Don't you know by now that I'm a romantic at heart?"

"Will, if I have to watch The Princess Bride one more time…" He looked up as Oz snapped the TV on. He wasn't sure what it was. It resembled nothing pornographic he'd ever seen. "Okay, not The Princess Bride."

Oz shook his head. "Good porn. There is some, if you know where to look."

Xander raised an eyebrow, "And you know where to look?"

Rather than answer, Oz took off his unbuttoned overshirt and sat beside them. He took Willow's hand and began softly stroking her palm.

Xander watched him for a long moment, unsure of what he should be doing. Before he'd simply put all thinking on hold. Now he couldn't help but think. What was this going to do to his friendship with Willow? What was this going to do to his friendship with Oz? How was he supposed to face them every day? And what the hell did it mean about him?

Oz brought Willow's hand to his lips and trailed his tongue over her wrist. Willow sighed; her eyes fixed on the television. Xander glanced over quickly, eyes widening at the activities on screen. He looked back to Oz to find the older boy staring at him.

"I don't know what…" Xander whispered.

Willow pulled her hand from Oz's grip. She gave him a quick kiss before getting to her knees. She knelt before Xander. "Close your eyes." She saw the questions swimming in the dark brown pools and smiled. "Xander, I would never hurt you."

His heart was pounding furiously but he lowered his lids. He felt her lips on his face, kissing him softly. He reached out tentative hands to touch the soft sweater she was wearing.

"Come on, Xander. Don't be afraid." She guided his hands to the warm flesh beneath the sweater. "You weren't afraid the other day. I'm still Willow."

His thumbs stroked the smooth skin, gliding up her stomach to the soft swell of her breasts. His breath caught as he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. "You planned this, didn't you Willow?" He opened his eyes to see her wicked grin.

"Maybe."

"In that case…" Instead of caressing her, his hands began a merciless tickle attack. She shrieked and tried to get away, only to find Oz had moved behind her and was holding her still for him. She struggled against them, laughing until tears poured down her cheeks.

"Xander!" she cried, finally pulling away from Oz and trying to crawl away. "Stop. I give. Uncle. Mercy!"

They both kept advancing. Oz grabbed her foot to hold her and Xander caught her at the waist. She started kicking and Oz slid up beside Xander. Their hands explored her body under the pretense of tickling, all of them laughing.

Willow regained control first and worked to even out her breathing. They were both hovering over her, their fingers now simply rubbing her skin. Almost in unison, they touched her breasts and she gasped.

Oz used his other hand to pull the sweater over her head. She stretched out, her body arching up as they touched her. Xander rolled the hard nipple between his fingers, staring as though he'd never seen it before. "God, Will. You're beautiful."

"I'd really have to agree." Oz smiled at him. "We have good taste in woman."

"Taste?" Willow asked.

"Demanding, isn't she?" Oz sighed heavily. "But we'd better give her what she wants." He lay down beside her and bent his head to take the nub into his mouth. Xander grabbed a throw pillow off the couch and placed it under her head.

"You didn't get to see last time. I don't want you to miss it." He kissed her hard on the lips before changing to feather light kisses that he trailed down her neck onto the rosy flesh.

Willow stroked their hair, noticing in the back of her mind the difference between the feel of them. Oz's hair was more brittle from gel and constant colorings, whereas Xander's was soft and curly. They both enjoyed sucking, but Oz leaned toward licking while Xander apparently preferred to nibble. She turned her head to the TV screen, smiling as she saw a similar scene repeated there.

"Xander?"

"Mmmm?" He pulled away slightly so that he could see her eyes. She nodded toward the television. He stared at the screen for a moment, his fingers absently rubbing her again. Looking down at her, he shrugged and nodded. She smiled widely and licked her lips. Her hand ran along the back of his thigh before sliding around to rub his erection through his jeans.

He lifted her hand from Oz's hair and replaced it with his own. Remembering the day this had all started, he swallowed hard. Oz seemed to sense the different pressure and looked up. Xander knelt on the other side of Willow, the pulse at the base of his neck throbbing visibly. Willow's hand was working to undo his fly and the look of sheer concentration on Xander's face was almost laughable.

Oz remembered the first time he'd been in this situation and lost the urge to laugh. He leaned into Xander's hand and lifted his own to the other boy's hair. "You okay with this?"

"Yeah." He whispered even as he shook his head no. "I think so." He smiled weakly. "She wants to see."

"That's no reason to do this, man."

"I want her to."

"That's a reason." Oz leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Xander's. Willow watched in awe as the two men she loved met above her. Oz's fingers curled into Xander's hair and he tilted his head slightly. Xander swallowed and responded in kind.

Willow's hands remained busy. She managed to undo both their flies and, lost in watching the innocent kiss, offered up her appreciation by running her warm hands along the hard flesh of their cocks.

Both men gasped, their mouths opening. Pressing the advantage, Oz slipped his tongue in Xander's mouth. Willow moaned beneath them, her hands working furiously. Xander pulled back slightly before moving forward to deepen the kiss. It was Oz's turn to be surprised. He pulled away and smiled. "She's inspirational, isn't she?"

Willow stopped her stroking, moving her hands around to cup the curves of their buttocks. "You know," she began, her voice slightly breathless, "the way I see it, you guys have had all the fun. I mean, the first time, I couldn't see or move and I was completely naked. And here I am again, half clothed. You guys need to join in a little here. This is mandatory participation." She gave them each a light squeeze before moving from between them and getting to her feet.

Grinning, Oz got to his feet and pushed his jeans and boxers to the floor. Without thinking, Xander did the same. In unison, they turned to watch Willow as her skirt and panties made the slow journey to the floor. She blushed under their intense scrutiny.

"I was right, you are beautiful." Xander stepped forward, any self-consciousness gone in the face of her obvious approval. He took her hand and pulled her to him, rubbing their bodies together as he kissed her.

Sighing happily against his lips, Willow wrapped her arms around his waist and ran her fingertips of one hand over the smooth skin of his back. With the other, she gestured to Oz. He came to her and kissed her palm before moving behind her. He imitated her pose with Xander, his cock resting lightly against her ass.

Moaning, Willow pressed back against Oz. His hand slipped around her waist and rested on Xander's hip. He jumped at the contact then grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"No apologies necessary." Willow licked the hollow of his throat. "It felt pretty good."

"You know, as many possibilities as this position has, there's some height differences here," Oz noted as he kissed the back of Willow's neck. "I was thinking the floor might be a better option."

Pouting, Willow nodded. "But I'll have to let you go to do that."

"We'll make it up to you, Will," Xander promised.

*****  
They lay down together, Willow still between them. Oz propped his head up on his elbow. "You mentioned earlier that we got to have all the fun last time. You want to have some fun or you want to be ravished?"

Pretending to thing, Willow smiled. "I think ravished. Although I keep my option to jump into the action open."

She hadn't even managed to finish the sentence before Oz's hand was creeping up her thigh. Xander, not wanting to be left out, moved his hand to caress her nipple, his mouth meeting hers in a hungry kiss.

Oz watched them, part of his mind amazed at the amount of love that passed between them as they touched. He wanted to be jealous, but he'd found it was far easier just to accept it. Willow loved him as well, and the fact that they were all willing to share this… He shook his head and stopped thinking. His hand traced soft circles on her skin, slowly making its way higher until he felt the heat rising from her.

Gasping against Xander's kiss, she lifted her hips off the floor, opening herself up to Oz's hand's exploration. Xander broke away and looked back. Oz had moved between Willow's legs and was still stroking her with his fingers.

Willow grabbed his head and brought him back down to her warm mouth. She pressed her lips to his and whispered, "I'm not finished with you yet."

He nodded. "We're far from finished." His lips left hers, traveling down her neck and shoulders. His tongue traced along her collarbone before he kissed his way to the swell of her breasts. Settling himself beside her more comfortably, he let his hand drift down to the leg Oz was ignoring.

Oz licked the inside of her thigh. She moaned and spread her legs apart further, welcoming him to her. He took a deep breath before moving his head forward. Seeing Xander's hand, he smiled and changed his mind. He took the other boy's hand and clasped it with his own.

Xander looked over at him, his lips never leaving Willow's breast. Answering the question in his eyes, Oz used his other hand to move Xander's pointer finger out. Realizing what he was trying, Xander smiled and nodded.

Aligning their hands, Oz slowly guided their fingers inside her tight passage. Both thumbs hovered near her clitoris, one on either side. Responding to their entry, Willow lifted her hips and moaned. One hand buried itself in Xander's hair, holding him to her breast.

He was more than happy to oblige the unspoken request. He let Oz do all the work, keeping his muscles loose so he wouldn't have to worry about resistance. For his part, he concentrated on kissing, nibbling and sucking on the hard tip of her breast.

Oz savored the feel of her juices on their joined hands as her body reacted to their intrusion. Establishing an easy pattern, he moved his thumb to rub the bud of her clit. Willow practically jumped off the floor as he touched her, her orgasm wracking her body.

Lowering his tongue to taste her, he licked both his and Xander's hands clean before turning his attention to where his thumb had so lovingly stroked. His lips closed over her throbbing center and suckled her.

Xander pulled away from her to watch her face as she came again. Oz's mouth was pressed to her while he still moved their hands. Willow's eyes closed and she began panting, trying to catch her breath. Relentlessly, Oz continued his ministrations.

"Oz, oh please Oz, stop?" She begged. Her whole body was trembling with emotion. He did as she asked, pulling away with a wild grin.

"Stop, baby?" He continued moving their joined hands, pumping inside her steadily.

She cried out as yet another orgasm overcame her. When her body finally relaxed, Oz removed the probing fingers. Xander lifted them to his mouth and sucked Willow off of them. He met Oz's eyes and smiled.

"We do have good taste in woman."

Oz laughed and disengaged their hands. Lying next to Willow, he stroked her hair. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah." Her contented smile testified to the fact.

"You want to stop?"

"Oh, no." Her hand caught his penis and began moving. "I'm the only one who's had any fun. Don't you two want to have some fun?"

*****  
Xander moved away as Willow turned to Oz and began stroking him in earnest. He leaned back against the couch, planning on watching the film. But the smooth lines of Willow's back were far more interesting. They were whispering to each other, probably words of love and lust. His chocolate brown eyes ran over her, memorizing her beloved form.

Willow giggled and pushed Oz onto his back. Kissing her way down his body, she stopped at his erection and took him deep inside her mouth. Xander watched as her red hair fell down around her face, covering her movements. He looked quickly at Oz. His eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling rapidly with his breathing.

A slow, wicked smile spread over Xander's face. He moved slowly, although he wasn't worried about being seen, since both were so caught up in their activities. He knelt behind Willow and, leaning forward, placed a soft kiss on the red, tight bud of her clitoris.

She drew in her breath around Oz's cock and he groaned. Her efforts redoubled as Xander's tongue and fingers began playing with her, sliding inside her. He wrapped one arm around her thighs to hold her steady as the other plundered her.

Oz was mumbling soft words of encouragement while he thrust into her mouth. The warm suction increased as Xander brought her to an explosive climax. In the throes of her release, she sucked hard at the tip of Oz's penis and sent him over the edge as well.

Once Xander moved away, Willow sank back into his arms. Oz sat up and joined them, leaning back against Willow. "I never knew I could feel this good," she sighed.

"We aren't finished, are we?" Oz tilted his head so that Willow could rest her chin on his shoulder. He caught Xander's gaze and smiled. "I mean poor Xander here hasn't had any kind of release yet. You don't propose we leave him high and dry, do you?"

"No, we're not finished. Just resting." Willow stated. "I don't think I can do anything for a few minutes. I've had more orgasms tonight than I thought possible. I need some time to recover."

Oz nodded and closed his eyes in contentment. The soft swell of Willow's breasts pressed to his back, Xander's hand resting lightly on his hip, the warm scent of musk and sex that filled the room, the quiet sounds of the movie. The movie. He opened his eyes and watched the screen. "I should turn that off. It's not like we're watching."

"Leave it on." Xander grinned impishly. "For inspiration."

Oz matched his grin, turning to give Willow a quick kiss. "Inspiration it is." He guided Willow's hand to his semi-erect penis. "You think you could help, baby?"

She began stroking him, sighing happily as Xander's hands moved up to massage her breasts. He leaned forward and kissed her earlobe. "I want to be inside you, Will."

A shiver ran through her. "I think I'd like that." She released Oz and turned to face her best friend. He was on his knees, his cock hard. She got on her hands and knees and took him in her mouth. Oz got on his knees, facing Xander, and slowly slid inside her tight channel.

Willow groaned softly, pressing back hard against him. Oz held her hips, keeping her flush to his sweaty body. He moved his hands and squeezed her firm buttocks. She moaned, the vibrations of her mouth causing Xander to shudder.

Oz began thrusting, moving his grip back to her hips to help guide her. Xander began as well. He held Oz's eyes with his own, matching their rhythm together perfectly. Dark brown eyes met green and they shared more in the glance, in the knowledge of their mutual love for the girl between them, than they had in the year of knowing each other. "Xander?" Oz asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for sharing this with us."

He nodded in response before closing his eyes. His head rolled back, enjoying the warm suction of Willow's mouth.

Willow pushed back, impaling herself with Oz's penis. It slid in deep, in perfect unison with Xander's. Oz sped up as he neared his second orgasm of the night, pumping into Willow's willing flesh. She struggled to breathe around Xander's large organ as Oz drove her closer. Xander, hearing her harsh inhalations, pulled back.

"Wills, it's okay." He moved away, keeping out of her reach. A pout formed on her lips for a few seconds before she cried out as Oz exploded inside her. They collapsed on the floor in a heap. Oz pulled away quickly.

"Put him out of his misery, baby."

Willow crawled forward and pushed Xander to the floor so that she could straddle him. Sliding his cock into her wet passage, she thrust down on him. The heat of her sex, coupled with the slippery slickness of Oz's orgasm, brought him to the edge quickly, but she refused to let him find release. She'd slow down as soon as she sensed him getting close.

"Please, Will?"

She smiled and sped up her thrusting. "I really do love it when you beg, you know."

He grabbed her hips and arched off the floor, his climax carrying her over the edge as well. He lowered himself back to the floor and looked up at the satisfied grin on her face. "Proud of yourself, are you?"

"Oh yeah." She stretched, showing off her body to them both. "That I am."

Oz straddled Xander's lower legs and sat behind her. Catching her breasts in his hands, he nuzzled her neck. "As good as this was, I can think of something even better. If you're both up for it?"

At their nods, he moved away, helping Willow to her feet. Xander stood as well. Oz took both their hands and led them upstairs to Willow's room. He shut the door behind them and pulled the covers back from the bed.

"Get in, baby."

Willow did as he asked, holding her arms open. Xander joined her, his head resting on her shoulder. Oz sat next to her, catching the edge of the blanket before lying down as well. "It's a Willow sandwich," he whispered as he pressed firmly against her.

"It's like an Oreo," she nodded.

Xander chuckled and whispered softly, "You're right Wills, and I, for one, love your creamy center."


End file.
